Destiny Legends And Friends
by Tommy2486
Summary: All Guardians have heard the legends of Kabr and Toland the shattered. Some guardians wish to follow their footsteps to become stronger and legends like them, but not all guardians wish to be legends do they. Not quite : follow Gladius-88 as he is brought into a world where allies are needed everywhere ( Oc Contest open )
1. Chapter 1

The main character will be based off of my titan Exo

**I have named Gladius-88 **

**But I am in need of five guardians ( OCs ) I want to know their class their perks, and their setups. I would prefer you guys name them so your happy with their choice. **

**Also before I begin the entire story I want to know if people want me to put crucible on here for like a little mini game to set quarrels among guardians? **

**Edit; So revamping the first chappie to make everything fit and as an anonymous guest said that I rushed it, I'm very sorry I will take my time to bring you this story. I thank you for the two first opinions. **

**I do not own destiny , bungie has full rights and if I say I dId they will kick my ass **

Gladius-88's PoV

"Guardian wake up guardian " I look up to see a little robotic sphere in front of me.

I look at my body before realizing " wasn't I dead? " I thought to myself as the ghost started speaking again.

" I am a ghost , well I'm your ghost, and we need to find you a ship before the fallen get to us."

The ghost said to me, and we started moving inside a complex, the ghost taught me that those things that resembled wolves thrive in the dark, and that we need to move as quickly as we can. I didn't really know what was happening at the time, however I heard a door open. A few wolves looking creatures with only two arms started approaching, I just snuck past them and punched them hoping to do some damage with this padded knuckle grip embedded in my suit. I saw a gun past the two dead bodies, The gun was an old russian model "Khostov assault rifle" used in the "golden age.

Fortunately I was a commando before retiring in my past life so I new how to aim. But after I shot their heads exploded and it looked like souls were screaming as they got out of the head. I kept on shooting for the head now knowing their weak spot, but I was running low on ammo. " You can now use grenades guardian, I have reconfigured them into your suit, your suit can now carry and recharge them. "

I threw a grenade which looked like a flash bang, I then ran up and punched the smaller fallen dregs. I had to get behind cover for the vandals, they were tricky but I had a gun in my hands so I shot at them, they were proving a bigger challenge because some more showed up when I least expected it, and threw me down the ground. I got up and threw another grenade, picked up my gun and got behind cover as quick as I could. I peeked around the corner analyzing the tactic I should use for this situation. " Four of them, Dreg class." My ghost Said

I swept around the other side so I got the drop on the two in the middle, I punched the one of the left, but the one on the right got a good knife strafe in my leg. I limped behind the corner and shot my Khostov at the Dreg.

I found a chest with supplies left behind by a presumed dead Guardian, on the chest I found a note " They will kill me , they will take my ship and strip its parts. But there is still hope Gaurdian, your ghost has coordinates for the last city on earth, take my ship and fly there. Gather your weapons and take down the Archon that will kill me." the letter ended.

In the chest I found a shotgun, i pumped it and placed it on my back for the right situation. Before I went outside i scoured for ammo among the dead I killed. I did not plan on dying again today, but I will have to take a risk for that ship. " Where is the ship located " I asked wanting to know about the location as fast I could.

Right as soon as I asked that a fallen drop ship dropped down reinforcements to slow me down, I tried to quickly dispatch of them but they are difficult to take down in groups.

As soon as I dealt with them, my ghost popped up after analyzing the area and map and gave me a general idea where to go.

"In a building not far from here" The ghost answered and we left as soon as we could.

We got into a few skirmishes with the fallen but we made it into the building, but there is a slight problem. We encountered a Captain of sorts commanding the smaller fallen.

I entered the room with my assault rifle, I threw my grenade at the captain ensuring that he wouldn't see me right away, I took out the dregs vandals and shanks quickly enough to just leave me and the captain alone. He charged at me but I jumped away and started shooting with my assault rifle, what am I doing I have a shotgun. I pull out my shotgun and put two quick slugs into him. Then I proceeded to punch him. My shield was severely damaged by this point, I threw a grenade I found on the ground and retreated back behind cover so my shield couldn't lose percentage.

During the fight my ghost examined the ship and got it, while I looked for remains of the guardian that left his supplies there, just searching for anything that could indicate where he was. I spotted a helmet Right next to a door way and it had a strange emblem on it, as i inspected it, I switched helmets for a second to see if it fit my head. The helmet fit, so Ghost and I will Bring this old ragged thing in for anything useful. I found a item on the floor that piqued my interest and grabbed it, They were these kind of banner looking things, so I decided to grab them and put them in my inventory Transmat pocket.

My ghost transmitted me to the ship, right when I was going to investigate the Giant hole in the wall, seeing if led anywhere. My ghost started panicking, and then I saw the reason why he was panicking. "We need to get out of here, the Archon has awoken."

My ghost started up the engine and revved up through the roof, and flew away from the scene. While on the way there, ghost gave me some information on the tower, and how this ship should hold off until the tower. We passed through a giant storm, where I swear I saw giant robots heading away from the direction we were heading. As soon as we exited the storm , we were there, the tower. "I think I am gonna call it the Hall Of Champions."

"Oh come on! What do you mean you can't fix my weapon!?" A guardian yelled at the gunsmith.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting life."

So this is where my story begins ...


	2. A skirmish and Clanmates

**Tommy here guys to Bring you another Fantastic Journey in Guardians : Legends and Friends ; in this chapter let's just say our robotic protagonist is going all out in crucible warfare with his new fireteam members Vs Lord Shaax's Little group of renowned guardians. Can Gladius and his friends overcome this obstacle or will they give up their legend here.**

**Ace 5niper 117**

**Name: Lance (Human)  
>Class: Hunter<br>Perk: Bladedancer  
>Armor: Rustburner 1.5, Maverick's Cloak (Gilgamesh shader)<br>Weapons: Shingen-E assault rifle and Regulator Mk. 56 Handcannon (primaries), Pompeii-LR3 sniper rifle (Special), Sultan SA/5 Rocket launcher  
>Ship: White Regulus Class 99<strong>

**Pre raid **

**Name: Trallus **

**Perk Voidwalker**

**Primaries and special : Jigoku-e scout rifle, Strangers rifle and Crash casket **

**Heavy weapon : Tamerlane or Baron SA/5 **

**Ship : Atlanta's Hunt **

**Shader : since I love the shader , keep the predawne **

**but I am just nerfing his gear. **

**Post raid Hyliandost  
>Name: Trallus<br>Species: Awoken  
>Perk: Voidwalker aspiring<br>Armor: Voidfang Vestaments, and Deathsinger gear with Predawne shader.  
>Weaponns:Last Word, Swordbreaker, Song of Ir Yut<br>Ship: Atalanta's Hunt**

**Thanks to both of you I can continue on with a adequate fireteam, Oc slots are closed until further notice.**

**Now I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter, just I had to add in this character to add in, gave some legend to Lance and Trallus , well let's just say he is more of the Scholar, Gladius a tactician and head on battler, and Lance the scout and Side blinder **

**Trallus does not have all that gear yet, so I have thought up of his gear until post raid.**

**Disclaimers : I do not own destiny, it belongs to Bungie . All characters that were submitted I have been given rights to, but belong to their original owners. All OCs that I have created belong to me. **

**Chapter 2 Lance,Trallus and Surprise Trio! ( Crucible Match 1 for Gladius ) Skirmish!**

(Third person )

Gladius was just walking down the hall of Guardians to the vanguard, as he was descending the stairs he saw a hunter and the crucible handler Lord Shaax arguing, to Gladius it seemed as if the hunter was not getting any reward from outstanding talent.

" That's life kid, deal with it, prove your worth."

Gladius was not happy with that comment " For a engineered race from the traveler the expression on Gladius was straight forward pissed at Lord Shaax, Gladius walked up to Lord Shaax and punched him in the helmet, Lord Shaax stumbled back but didn't fall. As he regained his composure, he started speaking to Gladius " You got guts newbie, tell you what; if you can beat 3 renowned guardians in the Crucible. I will give you, your Hunter friend here, and his warlock friend by the vanguard a reward as well as a refund for the crappy gun you received."

Gladius-88 Shook Lord Shaax's hand and walked away from the table to the vanguard.

" I will send the information to your ghost, don't be late!"

The hunter trailed behind Gladius-88 "Well! That was unexpected of Lord Shaax" the hunter started a conversation, as he continued it got more interesting. " By the way I am Lance, and that guy waiting for us is my fireteam leader Trallus, we take on some hard bounties, due to that fact we started a group, but nobody joined. so it is just a fireteam unit of two."

"Lance what took you so long with Lord Shaax?" Trallus asked inquisitive as to the whereabouts of Lance.

" Trallus I think we should make this Newbie here our leader. " Lance voted.

"And why should we do that" Trallus inquired, obviously not liking the idea of stepping down. Gladius was enraged by the sudden out burst of these two individuals.

"Guys! Are you serious, you guys are fighting right before our little match. I thought it would be great to have all 3 of us, but if all you two are gonna do is fight. I will no doubt find another team if I have to! " Gladius Stated in a Stern and assertive voice.

Trallus then yielded to Lance after that Little pep talk from Gladius, and resigned as leader only to make Gladius leader of the fireteam. Trallus's ghost handed over information of being the fireteam and clan leader.

"Guys maybe we should do some practice Crucible matches, considering how I am a newbie, and you guys put me in charge. " Lance and Trallus both nodded at the suggestion obviously wanting to win the Skirmish taking place later that night

(Gladius PoV )

We actually did pretty good as a team, in the beginning we were doing decent but the. It was crucial for communication and after that, we started destroying everyone. (An: the one on the left is Gladius's team)

Alpha team 4600-5000

Bravo Team 5000-3800

Bravo team 5000-4755

Alpha team 3789-5000

There were some decent matches in there that we actually one, I might visit the crucible more often, depending on who will be teammates and how free I am

(Right before the battle)

"I am officially naming you Dinklebot" I remarked, thinking about Peter Dinklage from when he was still around. Trallus and Lance trailed behind me with their ghost talking with another titan friend of theirs.

"Who are you guys talking to?" I asked, Trallus looked up and answered

"Her name is Alisha and she is a titan like you, but she is a human one. " Trallus stated

I nodded my head so he knew I understood and mean well. "C'mon guys let's go kick their asses" I said cracking my knuckles together.

" My suit got another new upgrade, Ghost installed Storm overload into my gauntlets, due to me being a striker, i overload energy a lot and what better way to get rid of it than discharge it in a enemy. " I remarked to Trallus and Lance.

( 30 second before the battle )

I walked up the front of my group and grabbed the Alpha flag "Shaax we're ready for this test you bring us!" I yelled as I planted the flag.

"Bravo team is in position as well " the guardian leader from across the map called out.

(Third person PoV)

The match was easy quick elimination one life, your out. Gladius went one way as the other two of his team went through the building right away. Gladius set up a sniper perch not easy to see, but certainly advantageous for him. He shot one of the guardians in the head, and then quickly changed his positions with his Shingen-E Drawn out for close combat.

The two enemy guardians scrambled behind cover, to only hear the footprints of somebody but nobody to be found. Lance the. Stabbed at one of them, only to get shotgun end by the warlock sunsinger. Lance was transmatted out of the match.

"Guardian down!" Ghost yelled

"2 Guardians remaining!" Giving Gladius enough evidence that Trallus and either the Hunter or the warlock was coming for him.

(Gladius PoV)

I was trying to stay as composed as possible, trying to rely on my senses as well as the motion tracker. A grenade was thrown down into the hole, I scrambled out of the room and decided it would be a good idea to blind side him. I ran up the stairs only to see him waiting with the shotgun, in the spur of the moment I jumped up and brough my fist into the ground leaving a electricity field under me, disintegrating the other body.

"Hard fought victory guardian, Well Done!" Lord Shaax sounded pleased in the Helmet.

I'm sorry if this feels rushed, I will revamp after next chapter of my other story when I don't feel the need to update, Hope you like it, and give me your opinions on the crucibles or give me ideas, any idea is a valid one


End file.
